


I Would Keep You Here Next to Me

by NitroJen



Series: Extended Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: 1970's Mafia AU, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bruce Wayne the mob boss, Cocaine, Dick Grayson is not a good guy, Drug Use, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NitroJen/pseuds/NitroJen
Summary: Jason Todd decided to make it his personal mission to take down all the big mobs in Gotham in order to clean up the city his own way. The problem is, he can't help becoming entranced with Dick Grayson, the beautiful trigger happy right hand man in Bruce Wayne's crime syndicate.





	1. Chapter 1

Dick adjusted his driving gloves as he got out of the car and slammed the door shut behind him. He walked up the stairs to the building and knocked on the door. He didn’t come to this neighborhood in Gotham much, but he needed to take care of something tonight.

The guy opened the door and Dick smiled at him. He had a disarming smile and he knew it.

“Dickie boy, come on in,” Tony Carlucci was a fat man and had no respect for anyone that he thought was below him. Dick was one of those people. It would have been unfortunate, but Dick was at Tony’s place for a reason right now.

Dick followed Tony across the nice carpets in his apartment to Tony’s living room. There was a fire crackling away in the fireplace and the TV was on, playing one of those nightly programs that highlighted up and coming singing groups. Dick didn’t have time to watch those programs, not with his lifestyle.

“So why did good ol’ Bruce send you here?” Tony asked as he settled down in a large chair in the middle of the room.

“Well,” Dick said, choosing to remain standing while Tony picked up a glass, it looked like scotch, and took a slow sip. “Bruce sent me here because he had some questions about the way you were encroaching on his territory.”

“Come on, Dick, you know how business is, I need to make money.”

“Yeah but Bruce saw you as a friend,” Dick said, flexing his fingers, the soft deerskin of his gloves was warm on his skin. “And friends don’t take another friend’s territory without asking.”

“Bruce and I will negotiate it and everything will be fine, is that all you’re here for Dick? You should have let the big boys play on their own.”

“See the thing is,” Dick said. “Bruce sent me to negotiate for him, but I don’t like negotiating.” He stepped forward and looked at Tony. “You made a mistake, Tony, but the thing is, it wasn’t your first one. I’m sure you know what that means, right?”

“Dick, come on,” Tony said. “Bruce and I can work this out. Just let the adults talk it over.”

“The adults have already talked it over,” Dick said as he pulled out his gun and turned off the safety. “And they’ve made their decision.”

“Dickie, please.”

Dick frowned and cocked the gun, “You know Tony, I always hated that fucking nickname.” With that, Dick fired the gun, the sound making his ears ring as it bounced off the walls.

“I’m going to lose my hearing from all this shit,” Dick said as he put the safety back on and put the gun away. He looked at the red splattered all over his shirt. “And now I have to run to the fucking cleaners, great. This is the third shirt this week.”

Dick reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a small vial, licking his finger and tapping a bit of the fine white powder onto it. He inhaled it and sighed when he felt the instant head rush.

-

Jason watched Dick Grayson trot down the stairs of Tony Carlucci’s place, a wide smile on his blood spattered face. Dick was wearing his gloves, one of the biggest signs he was out killing tonight. Jason couldn’t be too upset, Tony Carlucci had been one of the next people on his list. The guy didn’t care who he sold to, as long as he made money. He’d been pushing in on a couple different territories and it looked like Bruce Wayne’s guys got to him first.

Now Jason could take a break, some of the mob guys would take each other down fighting for Carlucci’s turf. Jason knew Dick wouldn’t be one of them, Dick stuck to taking down targets that were pretty important, Bruce liked keeping him off the streets and out of petty skirmishes.

Dick sped off and Jason watched his taillights disappear. Jason always had conflicting feelings about Dick Grayson. He was one of the most beautiful people Jason had seen in his life and watching him work was like watching a ballet. For Dick, killing wasn’t just a job, it was an art. Jason knew he chose his lines and the approach to give his kills the most finesse and impact. Carlucci being found in his own home would rattle his entire syndicate enough to topple it down.

People thought he was just a kid being sent away to do Bruce Wayne’s dirty work, but he was really Bruce’s second in command. Dick made more decisions than anyone thought. But that was how Bruce ran things. They all pretended to be a lot dumber than anyone thought they were. Jason had overlooked Dick Grayson at first, thought he was just a pretty faced, trigger happy, coke bunny, but Dick was far more.

It was a shame Dick was part of the biggest crime syndicate in Gotham and Jason was the one trying to take it all down. Otherwise, he and Dick might be good friends. Jason pulled away from the curb and headed back home. Dick did his job for him tonight. Jason was done.

A few nights later, Jason was sitting at a bar watching Tony Mills work, waiting for him to leave so he could strike. Jason had been watching him for weeks and now he knew Tony’s routine by heart. Tony liked to come to this bar, get plastered, and then he’d bring the prettiest girl home with him, snort a bunch of coke with her, and sleep with her until the coke wore off.

“Tony’s not going to be on his regular schedule tonight,” a voice said as they slipped into the booth next to Jason. Jason looked up and it was none other than Dick Grayson. Jason’s eyes went down to his hands, he was wearing his gloves.

“Got other plans for him?” Jason asked as he sipped at his coke and lime.

“What do you think?” Dick asked, stealing Jason’s glass and taking a sip. “You know coke used to have cocaine and alcohol in it.”

“I think Tony’s going to have a bad night either way,” Jason said, ignoring Dick's other comment. Dick laughed, sliding the drink back to Jason.

“I guess you’re right,” Dick said. “I think you and I are long overdue for a talk, Jason Todd.”

“I think we are too, Dick Grayson,” Jason replied.

“You like cars?” Dick asked as he got up, his body moving with cat like grace . He tossed a pair of keys to Jason. “Pull my car up, I’ll be out in a sec.”

Jason caught the keys and went outside. He looked at the keys and smirked, of course Dick Grayson would be driving a Miura. Jason looked at the sleek black curves of the car, paint shining under the streetlights. He’d never been close to something this nice, let alone been allowed to drive it. Jason climbed in and started the car, shivering when he heard the engine purr. He pulled up to the front of the restaurant and he heard a gunshot.

Dick ran out of the restaurant and slid across the hood, opening the door and climbing in with a grin on his face.

“Drive,” Dick commanded. “Fast and far away from here.”

“Alright then,” Jason said as he put the car in gear and peeled away, tires screeching and engine growling.

Dick laughed as he pulled a small vial of coke out of his pocket and snorted some, offering the bottle to Jason.

“No thanks,” Jason said as he went around a corner, the tires gripping onto the street like a dream.

As Dick laughed and snorted more cocaine, Jason wondered what the fuck the last ten minutes had been. Leave it to Dick Grayson to knock Jason for a loop enough to get Jason in a car with him.

Dick put the bottle away and leaned his head back.

“So,” Dick said. “You’re the guy trying to take out all the mobs in Gotham.”

“And you’re Bruce Wayne’s right hand man.”

Dick raised an eyebrow at him. “You’re smart,” he said as he sniffed and pulled his gloves off, tossing them in the back seat. “Most people just think I’m his coked up son.”

Jason pulled around another corner, he didn’t know where he was driving them, but Dick didn’t seem to care.

“Listen,” Dick said. “I appreciate what you’re doing, I really do. Bruce would if he paid attention to this kind of stuff but he’s more focused on running the whole business side of things. Buying, selling, you know how it is, right?”

“Sure,” Jason said as they sailed over open road, the moon hanging high above them.

“Well, I appreciate how you’re taking out our competition, and I know you’ve had more than one chance to take me out. I’m observant you know.”

“I know,” Jason replied as he slowed down, they weren’t being followed.

“Well I have a proposal for you,” Dick said. “And I think you’re going to like it because it benefits both of us.”

Jason wanted to say that it wouldn’t benefit both of them if Dick’s syndicate still benefitted from it, but he stayed quiet. “Go on,” Jason said.

“Keep doing what you’re doing,” Dick said. “But leave the Waynes alone. I know you’re doing all of this for a reason. Tell me that reason and I’ll consider changing whatever it is we do that’s making you go on your rampage in Gotham.”

“I don’t like it when people sell drugs to kids,” Jason growled out, grip tightening on the steering wheel.

“You know drugs are only a small part of our operation,” Dick said. “And because of that, I’d be more than willing to put a word in to make sure we’re not selling to kids. I don’t think that was our crowd anyways. We only sell cocaine and we sell it to rich people.”

“So you’re saying you’re too good to sell drugs to the poor.”

“Selling cocaine to the poor is a bad investment,” Dick said. “It’s not sustainable. It’s a business thing.”

Jason hummed and pulled onto a property that he knew was empty. Dick didn’t seem very bothered as Jason drove them down a long unpaved road that opened up to a large field surrounded by trees.

“What if I disagree,” Jason said. “And I turn down the deal?”

Dick turned his head and looked at Jason with those beautiful blue eyes. It felt strange that after all this time watching Dick, those eyes were finally focused on him. They sparkled in the moonlight and more than anything, Jason wanted to get lost in them. “You know what happens,” Dick said. “You’re too smart to turn down this deal. And I’ll be honest with you, I’m selfish. I don’t want you to turn down this deal because I want you.”

Dick leaned over the seat. He hadn’t bothered with his seatbelt, Jason knew him well enough at this point to guess that he never did. Dick reached over and turned the car off. The engine crackled and the world around them was silent, minus the sound of their breathing.

“I want to work with you, I want to know you, and I want to feel you,” Dick whispered, his breath hot against Jason’s neck. Jason couldn’t look away from the steering wheel.

Dick took Jason’s chin in his fingers and pressed their lips together. Jason hated how wonderful it felt to kiss Dick back, Dick’s mouth soft and pliant under his own as Dick’s tongue pressed into his mouth. 

“Okay,” Jason said, trying to catch his breath. “It’s a deal.” He hated how easily he was giving up, but if he helped make Bruce Wayne’s syndicate the main one in Gotham, it meant he could have a say in where the drugs went. He had already been reassured when Dick told him Wayne wasn’t even selling to the people he was aiming to protect.

“I knew you’d say yes,” Dick said, smirking as he reached over Jason and pushed the seat back into a recline. “And not just because you had to.”

Dick pressed their mouths together again and Jason sighed as they melted together, Dick’s hands tugging on his lapels as their erections pressed up against each other.

They rutted against each other, soft moans filling the space around them as the windows fogged up.

When they were both done, Dick collapsed back into his own seat. “We’ll get you set up in the manor tomorrow,” Dick said. “He likes keeping his assets close.”

Jason’s head was spinning because he couldn’t believe any of this was happening. He’d just gone into the business he’d sworn he’d destroy and all it had taken was Dick’s Grayson’s beautiful mouth to convince him.

“Show me your place,” Dick said as he looked over at Jason. “I’m not done with you yet.”

There was something sharp in Dick’s smile, it was one he saw only a few times. Dick wore it when he knew he was getting what he wanted. It was predatory and Jason loved the way it made his cock twitch in his pants.

He started the Miura and took off into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as they stepped into Jason’s apartment, Dick had Jason pressed against a wall and Dick was kissing him senseless. Jason had spent the drive wondering what kind of things Dick was going to do to him as Dick stayed relatively tight lipped and played with the radio. 

Dick bit into Jason’s neck, the sharp flash of pain bringing him back into the moment. Dick kissed like he killed people. He was passionate in the way he held Jason close by the lapels of his jacket, but there was a slight flourish in some of his actions. Dick always planned his murders to an extent, getting to know the person he was killing so he could do it the the best possible way. He kissed Jason, trying different things, grinning to himself when he did something that made Jason moan. 

“If I don’t get my pants off they’re going to be stuck to my legs,” Dick said as he pulled away, mouth red and hair mussed. Jason tipped his head back against the wall as his erection made itself known to both of them. Dick palmed at Jason. “Where’s the bedroom?” His voice was low and sultry in Jason’s ear. 

“Follow me,” Jason said as he pushed himself off the wall. He loosened his tie and unbuttoned his pants. “It’s the door at the end of the hall,” Jason told Dick. “I’m going to go get something to clean us up.” Jason turned to look at Dick for confirmation and Dick was already out of his pants and boxers, long, toned legs and thigh holster on display. The sight took the words out of Jason’s mouth, jaw dropping as he took in the expanse of golden skin and the round curve of Dick’s ass. Dick always wore tailored suits that showed his assets off, but that was nothing compared to seeing it bare. 

Dick tapped Jason’s chin until Jason closed his mouth. “I’ll meet you in the bedroom,” Dick purred. 

Jason took advantage of the few moments he had to himself and he took a couple deep breaths as he grabbed a hand towel and wet it with warm water. Jason took his own pants and boxers off. They were probably ruined but Jason would try his best to get the stains out, he didn’t have that many suits. 

Jason wiped the dried come off his legs and groin before rinsing the towel off and bringing it into the bedroom with him. Dick was partway through undressing and setting aside all his weapons. He had double shoulder holsters and a knife strapped to his ankle. Jason wasn’t surprised, he had a switchblade and a shoulder holster of his own. 

Dick’s eyes went straight to Jason’s groin and Jason tried not to blush from the way Dick’s eyes were raking over his body. 

“I don’t know what I like more,” Dick said as he set his jacket, guns, and holsters down, unbuttoning his shirt. “Your thighs or your cock.”

Jason draped his suit jacket over a chair and put his gun on the nightstand. He didn’t think Dick would try anything, but it didn’t hurt to be prepared in case he did. 

Dick stepped forward and ripped open Jason’s shirt, the buttons popping and bouncing across the carpet. 

“That was a perfectly good shirt,” Jason said, incredulous as Dick pulled it off his shoulders, leaving Jason in his undershirt. 

Dick laughed, resting his head on Jason’s shoulder before he pulled back, something glimmering in his eyes. “It was going to be ruined tonight anyways,” Dick said as he ripped his own dress shirt off, it had a few flecks of blood on it from when Dick had taken Tony out earlier that night. Dick slid out of it and pulled his tank top off too, grabbing Jason by his undershirt and smashing their mouths together. Jason wrapped his arms around Dick, cupping his round ass, fingers pressing into it. Dick was surprisingly muscular and it drove Jason wild.

“I want to fuck you, Jason,” Dick whispered, looking into Jason’s eyes. Dick’s blue eyes were dark with want and Jason inhaled, taking in the scent of gunpowder and Dick’s cologne. 

“God yes,” Jason breathed out and Dick grinned, pulling Jason into another kiss, his tongue pressing into Jason’s mouth. 

Next thing Jason knew, they were on the bed and Jason felt like he was drowning in Dick Grayson as Dick kissed him and circled Jason’s entrance with a lubed fingers. 

“Want those thighs wrapped around me when I fuck you, Jason,” Dick lowed as he slid his finger inside Jason. 

“I’ve wanted this from the night I first saw you,” Jason admitted as Dick’s finger moved in and out of him. “I hated how hot you looked when shot Joey Bianchi. Then you snorted coke off the hood of his car and drove it home. You were like a fucking hurricane, Dick.”

“I noticed you watching me,” Dick said as he slid a second finger inside of Jason who groaned, his fingernails digging into the skin of Dick’s back. “And I decided to watch you. I made sure you wouldn’t notice and I followed you for a couple days, watching the way you studied them and killed them. I knew I had to have you.”

Jason’s hips bucked up and he moaned when Dick’s finger brushed his prostate. Dick smiled at him predatory and possessive as he pulled his fingers out and lubed himself up. 

“You and I are going to be the best team Gotham City has ever seen,” Dick said as he lined himself up at Jason’s entrance. “Are you ready?”

Jason knew Dick was asking two questions and Jason pulled Dick into a kiss, sucking on Dick’s bottom lip and then biting it roughly, drawing the coppery taste of blood into his mouth. “Yes,” Jason whispered. Dick pressed into him and they moaned in unison as Dick slid inside, Jason’s thighs wrapping around Dick, who squeezed Jason’s thigh and smiled at him as he started thrusting. 

Dick and Jason weren’t afraid to be rough with each other, scratching and biting as Dick moved in and out of Jason. Every drag of nails or teeth on his skin drew even more pleasure out of Jason as their hips moved together. 

With Jason’s line of work and sexual orientation, he didn’t get to do this often. Jason would throw himself into taking down mafiosos so often he’d neglect his sexual drive completely, forgetting how good it felt to be wrapped up in another person like this. Jason didn’t know if this was a one time thing or if they would make a habit of this, but he almost didn’t want to know as Dick reached over to the nightstand, tapping out white powder from the vial he carried with him onto Jason’s chest, putting the powder in lines with a furrowed brow while his hips still moved. 

Jason raised an eyebrow and Dick shot him a playful smile. 

“I’m close,” Dick said. “This makes everything feel ten times better.” Dick snorted the neat line he’d formed on Jason’s chest and moaned as he grabbed Jason’s thighs and thrusted even faster, hitting Jason’s prostate with every thrust. 

Jason groaned and gripped the sheets with one hand while his other moved over his erection. One of Dick’s hands joined his and Dick came with a shout moments later, hot inside Jason. Dick thrusted a few more times and then focused on Jason, pushing Jason’s hand off as he pulled out and wrapped his mouth around Jason’s erection.

Dick moved his mouth quickly and efficiently over Jason’s cock, his cheeks hollowed out as he sucked Jason hard, tongue moving on the underside of Jason’s cock. It didn’t take Jason long to come in Dick’s mouth, his orgasm slamming into him in waves as Dick sucked him dry, swallowing it all with ease. The way Dick looked at him, arrogant with dilated eyes as Jason came made the orgasm hit him even harder, Jason’s hips twitching as Dick pulled off and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. 

He grabbed the wet towel and wiped Jason down with it before collapsing down next to Jason. He couldn’t even begin to understand how Dick felt right now, riding the high of cocaine and an orgasm. He wondered if Dick was coming down from the feeling at all or if his head was somewhere else completely.

Dick sighed and looked over at Jason, a lazy smile gracing his features. “I am so fucking glad I didn’t kill you.” 

 

-

 

Jason woke up the next morning to an empty bed. He had been expecting that, Dick Grayson was a busy man, he didn’t always have the time to stick around where he slept around and Jason didn’t blame him. His heart sunk a little despite Jason’s best attempts at telling himself he wouldn’t get his hopes up. 

What Jason didn’t expect was to find Dick Grayson in his kitchen, sitting at the table in a new suit, sipping on espresso out of a tiny cup Jason definitely didn’t own, and reading an Italian newspaper Jason wasn’t subscribed to. Jason felt out of his place standing there in his boxers despite the fact that this was his house. 

“Ah,” Dick said as he looked up, smiling at Jason as he set the newspaper aside. “You’re up,” Dick slid out of his chair and handed Jason a black shopping bag with golden writing on it. “Get dressed and grab anything you don’t want the movers to touch. Bruce is expecting us at the manor.”

Jason stared at Dick for a few moments, wondering how Dick had managed to call movers, get espresso, and get a new suit at eight in the morning. He tried not to dwell on the possibility that Dick knew Jason would have no choice but to say yes to his offer and had called the movers in advance. 

Jason shook his head and looked at Dick, eyebrows furrowed, “How?”   


“The same way anyone in this business does anything,” Dick said as he traced a mark on Jason’s pectoral with his index finger. “Connections.” His hand flattened on Jason’s chest. “Now get dressed. Bruce doesn’t like to wait.” 

Jason took the bag and went back to his bedroom, pulling out the suit and looking at the measurements on the tags. Dick must have looked at the suits Jason had and gotten something in his size. The material was soft and dark under his fingertips, it screamed expensive and Jason had to bury the bitter taste of having money wasted on him. He pulled out a suit shirt, tie, and cufflinks, all more expensive than Jason was comfortable with. At the bottom of the bag was a new pistol, loaded and ready. 

Jason got dressed, slid his weapons into their place, swapping out his old pistol for the new Beretta Dick had given him. Jason grabbed the bag he kept stashed in the back of his closet and checked the contents. In it was a shotgun, two pistols, a revolver, a couple knives, ammo, a gun cleaning kit, a first aid kit, a lockpick set, a couple thousand dollars, fake IDs, a fake passport, MREs, a week's worth of clothing, and a copy of Jane Austen’s _Pride_ _and_ _Prejudice_. Jason had a smaller version of this bag in his car for emergencies. He’d never had to use it and he never wanted to use it, but he always wanted to be prepared. A rough life growing up had taught him that.  

Jason stepped out of the bedroom and Dick grinned at him. 

“Is that your go bag?” Dick asked as he raised an eyebrow at it. Dick had a newspaper tucked under his arm and the keys to his Miura in his other hand. 

“That’s none of your business,” Jason replied as they headed out the door. He loaded his bag into the small trunk of the Miura, lucky he hadn’t grabbed anything else. 

Dick started the car and Jason slid into the passenger seat, Dick taking off before Jason could even get the door closed. Jason should have known that as erratic and crazy as Dick was, his driving would reflect that. Jason had watched Dick drive before, but most of the time, it had been away from crime scenes and Dick would be damn near impossible to follow. 

Jason really should have known Dick drove like a madman all the time, sailing around corners and weaving between cars with ease, ignoring the blare of horns as Dick ignored all traffic laws. Jason willingly endangered himself, but having worked in a garage, he always drove his cars with a decent bit of respect, not trying to kill himself or anyone else on the road. Dick genuinely did not fear death behind the wheel of the car, concentrated smile on his face as he drove. The drive through Gotham to Wayne Manor would have normally taken an hour, but Dick got them there in less than 30 minutes, sliding to a stop in front of the manor with a screech of his tires.

Jason grabbed his bag out of the trunk and he stared up at the large manor in front of him. It looked less like a manor and more like a gothic castle, foreboding even in the sunlight. Bruce Wayne did a majority of his business in the manor and even threw parties a couple times a year in the large ballrooms. Jason had heard people talk about them occasionally. 

Bruce Wayne liked to maintain an interesting persona in the city of Gotham, seen as a vapid billionaire playboy by the Gotham public, but as a powerful mob boss by the organized crime side of Gotham. Jason had no idea how Bruce kept these personas separate, but if what Dick had said earlier that day was true, Bruce probably had the connections to make sure the two didn’t cross unless he wanted them to. 

“Home sweet home,” Dick said. “It’s ridiculous here, right? Bruce took me in when I was nine and I would get lost sometimes. You’ll figure it out though.” 

There were a few guys hanging around the grounds, Dick explaining that they were security. Jason understood and respected Bruce for that. Many of the other mob bosses in Gotham thought they were untouchable, that’s what made them so easy to take down. 

Dick opened the front door and an elderly man was waiting for them, wearing a suit and a neutral expression on his face. 

“Jason, this is Alfred Pennyworth, he runs the manor. Alfred, this is Jason Todd, he’ll be moving in and working for us.”

Jason had heard of Alfred Pennyworth, the British butler who worked for Bruce Wayne. He was less of a butler and more of a family member who helped run Bruce Wayne’s business. Jason had heard plenty of rumors about Alfred; he was rumored to be former British intelligence hired by Thomas and Martha Wayne to help keep the manor secure. 

“Wonderful to meet you sir,” Alfred said. “May I take your bag to your rooms?”

“I can get it myself,” Jason said, trying not to be rude. 

“I’ll show him where his room is so he can drop it off,” Dick said with a grin and Alfred nodded. 

“Wonderful,” Alfred said. 

The manor was much warmer inside than Jason had expected when he’d seen it from the outside. The windows let plenty of light in making the spaces feel light and airy instead of dark and foreboding. Carpets sat on the bright marble floors, absorbing sound and making the spaces feel more comfortable. 

Dick brought Jason up the wide staircase and into a hallway that branched off to one side. 

“This is my room,” Dick said as he tapped on one of the mahogany doors in the hallway. “And right next door is your room.”

Jason wasn’t surprised he was being placed next to Dick. If they were going to be the ones working together to take out all the other mobs in Gotham, Jason expected them to be kept near each other. It was a tactic he’d seen before. Anyways, if Jason turned out to be an enemy, it was smart for Bruce to keep his best killer close to him. 

He opened the door and was relieved to see that the bedroom wasn’t huge, it felt like a nice hotel room. There was a large four poster bed in the center of the room with dark red curtains that matched the curtains on the windows. There was also a desk, armoire, dresser, and a large chair in the corner where Jason could see himself curling up to read after a long day. There was a door leading to the bathroom and a walk in closet. Jason knew he didn’t have enough clothes to fill this room, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t use the space provided to store some of his things.

Jason set his bag down near the bed, he’d find a place to put it later. 

“Like it?” Dick asked from where he was leaning in the doorway. 

“Yeah,” Jason replied as he looked out the window at the expansive grounds. “It’s nicer than anything I’ve ever stayed in.” Jason didn’t look at Dick when he said it. He didn’t want to see Dick’s face when he admitted he’d basically never stayed anywhere nice. It had always been shitty apartments where Jason had to sleep with a weapon close by in case someone broke in. 

There still must have been something in his voice because Dick slid up behind him, wrapping his arms around Jason’s waist. This was the most tender action he’d ever seen from Dick Grayson and Jason didn’t know what to do for a few moments as Dick rested his head on Jason’s shoulder. Jason finally brought his hands up to Dick’s, letting the other male know his presence was welcomed. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Jason staring out the window, trying to force himself to accept all this was real. 

Dick gave Jason a gentle squeeze and Jason released him, Dick coming to stand next to him. “We have to meet with Bruce now,” he said. “After that the tailor’s going to come here to take your measurements. We’ll have dinner with Bruce tonight, but you have the rest of the day to settle down and get unpacked.”

Jason exhaled. He was not looking forward to meeting Bruce Wayne. He wasn’t even looking forward to working for him. Sure, it meant he was taking down all the guys that were selling drugs to kids and taking advantage of the people that lived in his neighborhood, but at what cost? Jason really didn’t know. He’d crossed a line when he’d decided the best way to take care of crime in Gotham was to start killing people, he knew that. But as he followed Dick out of the room, Jason realized he no longer knew where he stood. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I wasn't sure when I was going to continue this, but with this fic, I haven't been able to get it out of my head, so I'll keep writing it.
> 
> Song inspiration for this chapter and for Dick: Frankie Sinatra by Avalanches

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt I received on Tumblr and now part of the extended prompt fills series because this Dick is a gem.
> 
> Title taken from Peppino Gagliardi's che vuole questa musica stasera


End file.
